


Bound By Ink

by Alicethrutheburrows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas in a very brief relationship, Fluff and Angst, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Meg and Cas are best friends, Slow Build, Small age gap, Strangers to Friends, WIP, adding tags as story continues, demon hunting, friends to idiots, guys this is my first time please nice to me, hunter!dean, idiots to lovers, jealous!Dean, tattooartist!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethrutheburrows/pseuds/Alicethrutheburrows
Summary: After a lucky break with a guy who was willing to bend the rules to give Dean his first tattoo, Dean and Sam are left behind without a word from their father. Taken in by the strange tattoo artist, life as Dean and Sam know it is flipped upside down.Now years, and many successful hunts later the trio are like brothers. Yet, like being blinded by the sun in left-field and getting smacked in the face by a baseball is how Dean feels the moment he realizes his feelings for Castiel might not be brotherly at all. How can Dean get him to stop seeing him as that stupid seventeen-year-old he saved and as the man he is today?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is first work and I do have story planned if this chapter peaks your guys interest. To say I'm sweating buckets over posting this would be a serve understatement but I hope you will follow me down this destiel rabbit hole and that you enjoy this story. This is unbeta'ed and thus mean typos and mistakes which are solely mine. If you look foward to rest of the story please leave me a comment! I'll be adding additional tags as the story progresses. Reminder this is my first time ever posting my work or writing a fanfic, I am soft so I hope you'll be nice to me. Love, Alice
> 
> This is for the Destiel Fresh Hits June challenge: Tattoo
> 
> My handicap is 0

Bound by Ink

Five minutes. Five minutes until close and the bell on front door clang against the glass, snapping Castiel’s concentration on the current piece he was sketching. Leaning back to stretch, feeling the satisfying pop in his lower back, he really should take more breaks in-between sketching. Glancing at the clock it was now almost midnight, well better not keep the customer waiting. 

“Be with you in a minute” he hollered getting up from his work station in the back office to head to front of the shop. Heavenly Ink was a small, yet oddly charming tattoo parlor owned by Castiel’s enigmatic cousin Gabriel. One of his many business ventures that he had a tendency to start but leave in the care of others as he sought out the next new and exciting thing that caught his attention and that’s exactly how Castiel ended up running the parlor while still undergoing his tattoo apprenticeship at the age of twenty. 

First impressions. Something Castiel prided himself that he never judged people on, but watching the young man look around the front of the shop, he couldn’t help but stare a little. This kid was way too young to be in here and even as a young tattoo artist he could tell. The kid wore a leather jacket at least two sizes too big for his frame yet he moved around the shop rather nonchalantly. 

Castiel cleared his throat to alert the young man of his presence. “Can I help you?” The boy turned around a sheepish smile on his face. Castiel quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I’d like a tattoo” the boy straightened his back and was picture of false bravado. A small huff escaped Castiel’s lips. There was no way this kid was eighteen. The boy’s sheepish smile growing into a lopsided grin, ah he thinks he’s charming and with his short honey-colored spiked hair, eyes too green for words and dusting of freckles he very well could be charming to the average person but Castiel was a professional. 

“Do you have ID?” 

“Yep” the boy commented his whole tough guy demeanor never wavering as he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out an Ohio driver’s license and handing it over to Castiel for inspection. As far as fake ID’s go this one was good. Almost perfect and to the untrained eye would fool just about anyone. The boy’s façade started to fall the longer Castiel studied the ID.

“Anthony Booth, really? I’ll admit this ID is made impeccably but is not real” and for the first time Castiel saw the boy’s smile slip into a slight frown.

“Look man, the ID is real, and if you don’t want to help me that’s fine. Just hand me my ID back and I’ll be on my way” The boy took a step forward to Castiel reaching out his hand to pluck the ID out of tattoo artist’s hand but before the young boy could grabbed it, Castiel pocketed the fake ID in his back of his jeans. 

“What the hell are you doing man?” The boy spat while crowding into Castiel’s space.

“Clearly, I’m confiscating a very well-made fake ID from an obvious minor” Castiel spoke coldly staring down the boy who was trying to challenge him. Castiel’s curiosity was piqued. What kind of kid gets a fake ID to get a tattoo? Castiel took a step forward to tower over the young man, “How about this, you tell me why you want a tattoo and I’ll think of about giving you the ID back” The boy chewed on his bottom lip thinking it over. He took a step back and reached into his leather jacket again before shoving a piece of notebook paper into Castiel’s chest his green’s blazing with silent fury as stared into Castiel’s blue ones. Castiel looked over the simple design and was floored. The design was a black sun and at the center a pentagram. Castiel was no stranger to various cultural symbols but why in the hell would a minor need an anti-possession tattoo? Questions swirled in his head but only one tumbled out, “What’s your name?”

The boy seemed nervous, and answered slowly, “Anthony”

“Look, we could do this all night, or you could tell what your real name is?” Castiel spoke calmly trying not to spook the kid before he could get some much-needed answers. The boy’s eyes shifted down then back up to Castiel’s then down and small huff left his lips as he said quietly, “Dean. My name is Dean”

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel” Sticking his hand to Dean in show of peace. Dean looked at it and then back into Castiel’s eye before shaking his hand tentatively. Now they were getting somewhere. 

“Dean, how about you tell me why you need this anti-possession tattoo and carrying a fake ID and I might be willing to help you,” Dean let out an exaggerated laugh dropping Castiel’s hand that the boy hadn’t realized he had been holding. The boy ran a hand through his short hair, his tough guy act all but disappearing. So, this was the real Dean. He seemed shy as he was almost pacing the small tattoo parlor the gears in his head clearing turning. Castiel must have surprised him knowing the meaning the behind the tattoo the boy—Dean he remined himself—wanted. Dean ran his hand through his hair a second time before pointedly looking at Castiel. 

“You wouldn’t believe me I told you the truth” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Try me” He challenged crossing his arms. Dean sagged his shoulders shoving his hands in his leather jacket thinking over Castiel’s words leaning against the check-out counter. Dean looked at the front of the door shop. The air the tattoo parlor went cold. The kid was going to bolt. Castiel had cornered him and he was going to run before the mystery that is Dean could be solved. It felt like a solid minute had passed in silence before Dean turned his attention back to Castiel then back to door letting a deep sigh out. Maybe, he wasn’t bolting.  
“Don’t try and say I didn’t warn you. My dad and I we…” Dean took a deep breath gathering a little bit of courage before continuing his eyes never leaving the front door “We hunt things. Things that go bump in the night. The kind of things that kill people without remorse. Innocent people. I’ve been training my whole life to hunt the thing my dad is tracking right now but he thinks I can’t help him. Like I’m a liability.” Dean paused peaking in Castiel’s direction trying to judge Castiel’s face and to his surprised he didn’t see the usual pity but instead saw Cas’s face in a state of awe. Dean swallowed his mouth suddenly drier than desert. 

“Dean, are you wanting this” Castiel holding up the piece of notebook paper, his voice softer “So that you can hunt a demon?” Dean nodded his response his eyes glued to the floor no longer able to look at him in the face. Of all the things the tattoo artist thought Dean would say, being a monster hunter was not among them yet the sincerity in his voice suggested he was telling the truth. A small laugh broke the silence the silence that had fallen between them.

“I told you, you would think I was crazy. Keep the ID. I knew this was a bad idea. Sorry I bothered.” Dean pushed himself off the counter shaking his head and moving towards the exit but before he could reach for the door Castiel’s body moved on its own accord grabbing the young man by the elbow.

“I’ll do it. I’ll do it but since you are a minor you are going to have to sign a guardian waiver or in your case forging a signature on one.” A small smile tugged at the corners of Dean’s lips. 

“Yeah. Yeah I can do that” Castiel nodded his approval as he turned the deadbolt on the front door while Dean eyebrows shot up.

“I was supposed to close twenty minutes ago. Come along now” Castiel said tugging Dean along towards the back where the tattoo magic happened. He pulled Dean into his work space and promptly and yet lightly shoving him into the tattoo chair then went about gathering all the necessary items and tools. Dean watched Castiel with silent fascination as he moved around the room setting various needles, ink bottles, and tattoo gun parts on the metal tray next to the tattoo chair. Once Castiel had everything in order on the metal tray he sat his down on his rolling stool prepping and assembly his tattoo gun “Do you know where you want the tattoo, Dean?” 

Dean found his voice shaking as he watched Castiel open a package of containing a sterile needed “No, but I was thinking somewhere that is both easily hidden and visible if necessary” Castiel nodded testing out speed of the gun by pushing on the foot pedal. The color drained from Dean’s face at the sound of first buzzing of the tattoo gun. 

“I think the chest would be a good choice for your first tattoo. Easily hidden by a shirt and just as easily visible. Dean, I won’t lie to you. This is going to hurt at first until you get used to it but I promise you I won’t hurt you” Dean seemed to relax at Castiel’s words “I’m going to sketch this design on some transfer paper and clean the lines up a little bit. Why don’t you sit back a relax for a minute” Finally satisfied with the fiddling on his tattoo gun Castiel put the gun down on the metal tray and stood up pushing lightly on Dean’s shoulder indicating to the younger man to lie back. 

“Tell me about yourself Dean” Castiel suggested as began sketching the pentagram. He could hear Dean swallow and let out a short breath.

“What to do you wanna know cause I promise you I’m not as interesting as you think I am” 

“Well why don’t you let me decide that” the tattoo artist retorted. Dean huffed but reluctantly began opening up to Castiel. The young man started from the beginning, his voice small, telling Castiel how a demon killed his mother as she tried to protect his baby brother in a horrible fire that changed the course of his life forever. Castiel worked silently, only stopping Dean’s storytelling to ask him to remove his leather and jacket and shirt so he could place the transfer onto Dean’s chest right above his heart. His eyes scanning over the healing bruises on Dean’s ribs which he said was from a vampire hunt a couple weeks ago. Dean’s word drowned at the soft buzzing of the tattoo gun and the longer he talked Castiel noticed relaxation began to flood the young man’s body. Like finally having someone he could confide in lifted the weight of the world from his shoulders and the tension in his muscles bleeding out. He spoke of how after the fire his dad became obsessed with killing the thing that killed his mom, moving from town to town, basically growing up in the back of his dad’s ’67 Chevy impala which Dean named Baby, how smart is little brother, Sammy, was and how he wanted nothing more than to make his Dad proud by taking down the demon who started all of this. Dean rambled, and rambled, and rambled until instead of rambling Castiel began hearing soft snores. Pausing his work momentarily to look up he finally noticed the bags under Dean’s eyes and how sleeping the young man looked even younger and at peace. Castiel went back to work careful not to jostle to much in order to not wake the sleeping beauty. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Woah, woah” Castiel chided as Dean came back from dream land. “Careful, you are going to be a bit sore and tender. Why don’t you rest a bit longer” Dean looked down noticing he was indeed a little sore and an ugly tan trench coat was thrown over him as a makeshift blanket. His eyes found Castiel’s and a smile tugged at lips. Maybe he was still half asleep, maybe he was crazy to tell this stranger all about his life, maybe he was just tried of carrying all of it alone, or maybe It was just the man’s clear blue eyes that somehow made him feel safe that had him muttering “Thanks Cas” before hiking the coat up a bit and falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has a funny way of bringing people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I'm a day late and a dollar short posting this chapter. Here's a few things I learned while writing my first fanfiction. Whereever people sell write super fast juice, hook me up. Writing is hard and I wholeheartedly love those who do it. Also I have no idea how longer a chapter should be, no idea how to use the correct amount of commas, my writing voice seems to inclue lengthy descriptions and grammar is my natural born enemy. So thank you. Thank you for reading and following me down this rabbit hole. 
> 
> As always any mistakes are mine and soley mine because this work un'betaed.
> 
> Love, Alice

Bound by Ink

Dean stirred, stretching his arms above his head. He had slept on his fair share of ancient motel beds but this one was particularly hard. Shifting to roll on to his side, Dean found himself falling and his eyes finally flying open and closing again bracing for impact against the floor. 

“Morning sleeping beauty” A gravelly voice and a pair of strong hands held him up from hitting the floor. Blinking hard, Dean took in his surroundings jolting awake and shuffling back out of the grip of the strong hands that were holding his forearms. Oh, he must have fallen asleep when he was getting his tattoo, looking down at his chest where his fresh tattoo was covered in plastic wrap and then back at the guy who despite hearing Dean’s ramblings decided to help him. No one was that nice, maybe this guy thought Dean was bat-shit crazy or maybe this Cas guy was bat-shit crazy. His dad’s words echoed in his head Trust NO One. Dean narrowed his eyes at the tattoo artist pulling the trench coat that had fallen into his lap up to his chin, staring daggers at the now frowning man across from him. 

“Careful, your skin is going to be sore and sensitive while your tattoo heals, try not to irritate it too much” the man’s voice was surprisingly gentle for as a deep as it was and Dean knew he was being skittish but after all the rigorous training his dad had put him through, he hadn’t expected it be useless in this scenario. Jumping head first into everything was Dean’s worst habit, he had only been thinking of how desperately he didn’t want to sit on the sidelines anymore, itching to be on this hunt with the first solid lead on the demon that killed his mother for the first time in years, and you can’t hunt demons without an anti-possession tattoo which is exactly what led him here but why was he still here? 

“Why?” Glancing at the tattoo artist who had begun moving around the room putting up various tools and items while Dean was having his inner monologue freak-out. Turning towards Dean, Cas tilted his head furrowing his brow at Dean’s question.

“Why? What, Dean?” He parroted back before turning his back to rummage through the tools on the metal tray next to the chair before picking up a small jar. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Here, make sure to put this on a couple times a day when you feel itchy. The last thing you want is for your skin to get dry while that heals” Cas said dropping the small jar in Dean’s hand. No way. No way Dean was leaving without answers. 

“Cas….” Dean whining his name made Cas stiffen but after a minute the man’s blue eyes shifted down then back to Dean’s like he was fighting with himself for a moment before crossing his arms and letting out an annoyed huff.

“Dean, I hope you take no offence to what I’m about to say” making sure Dean was listening Cas continued “I know how it feels to pine after a father’s attention and how desperation leads to desperate actions. When you came into the shop last night, I saw a desperate and stupid sixteen-year-old…”

“Seventeen. I’m seventeen” Dean swallowed his tongue watching Cas roll his eyes.

“Okay, I saw a desperate and stupid seventeen-year-old wanting a tattoo to hunt monsters just to earn his father approval, and I couldn’t help but see some kinship in you” Dean let his words soak in and for the first time really looked at the man who stuck his neck out for him. His eyes shined with sincerity coupled with dark unruly bedhead and high cheekbones he was the kind of pretty you saw on TV or in magazines not helping some poor broken soul.

“I…” Dean tried but failing to form words casting his eyes down and letting his hands clutching the trench coat fall into his lap. “I mean…”

“Are you hungry, Dean?” the question cutting of Dean mid-sentence his eyes snapping back up, only for his stomach to grumble loudly at the mention of food. Guess that answers that question. The tension bled out of the room as they both had an earnest laugh. A shy smile slide across Dean’s face as Cas reflected a toothy smile in return. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess I am” 

Dean accepted the hand that Cas had stuck out to help him stand feeling a bit lighter. Cas turned to get Dean’s shirt gesturing for him to raise his hands above his head, so he could help Dean into his shirt. 

“I’m not ten Cas, I can put my own shirt on” Dean said reaching for the hem of the fabric to finish pulling it down once his head popped through the center hole throwing on his leather jacket on afterwards.

“No, but I do have my pride Dean, and I’d rather my newest masterpiece not be ruined from lack of care. How do you feel about burgers?”

“For breakfast?” Cas shrugged leading Dean out the back office towards the front of the shop. “Awesome” Only one question sat in the back of Dean’s mind as they stepped out of the shop and onto the downtown sidewalk. “Hey, Cas?” Cas hummed with Dean falling in step as they walked down the block “Why didn’t you, I don’t know, haul me away in a straight-jacket last night?” 

“I don’t think you’re crazy Dean”

“So, you believe me about the whole hunting monsters and battling demons?”

“I don’t know” Cas answered honestly turning his attention from their destination to look at Dean. What an odd guy.

“You’re weird” Dean found himself blurting but Cas didn’t seem to take offense by the easy grin he was giving. 

“So, I’ve been told. How about you finish telling about that vampire hunt story you fell asleep during last night” If Dean’s cheeks turned a little pink, he’d swear it was from the morning sun. Though not missing the opportunity to finally talk about his adventures whether the guy thought he was delusion or not he launched into his tale. They fell into a comfortable rhythm, Dean animating his latest hunt with Cas listening attentively. 

Centerpointe was a quaint midwestern town, for it was just big enough to have a hustling and bustling downtown area thanks to the local community college but not too big to be considered a city or for your neighbors not be friendly. Downtown was the town’s pride and job. Two strips of historical buildings that lined each side of the main road redone and rebuilt over the years filled with boutiques, offices, and every kind of miscellaneous business from A to Z including Heavenly Ink which was situated towards the beginning of the row while the town’s oldest and arguably still the best diner according to the locals sat just outside the business district with its parking lot touching the sidewalk. 

The stories kept rolling as they stepped into the 50’s style diner and Cas led them to back booth. From the vampire hunt, to the newest development on the demon, to how Dean made his first sawed-off shot gun, nothing seemed to bother the tattoo artist seeming to only interrupt Dean to ask the occasional question or for more details on a particular monster. Wendigos peaked Cas’s fascination. The pair hardly noticed the waitress who sauntered over to take their order, Cas ordering them two of his usual order and two sodas to go with. When the waitress returned with their order and drinks Dean was salivating. The bacon cheese-burger had juice pouring from it and the hand-cut fries looked extra salty, a heart attack on a plate and just what Dean loved. 

“Damn Cas, this is good” Dean moaned around the second bite of his burger. Cas chuckled, amusement twinkling in his eyes as Dean dribbled ketchup down the front his chin, not that he could care when he was in burger heaven. The few things Cas shared about himself as Dean shoveled his burger into his face whereas interesting as the man himself. Turns out Gabriel had started the tattoo parlor after a memorable weekend in Vegas that apparently involved lots of candy, lots of strippers and copious amounts of alcohol. After meeting one stripper in particular, Gabriel fell quickly in love with her body art, as it turned out she was a struggling artist stripping on the side. After the tenth or maybe the twelfth—it changed every time Gabriel told the story—Gabriel had to have his own tattoo shop. So, flying home with the stripper in tow Heavenly Ink was found, only for him to become bored with it after a few months leaving it Castiel’s hands in order to purse a porn career. The admission had Dean nearly choking on his French fries but judging from Cas’s straight face he was just being honest. 

When the waitress brought the check, Cas insisted on paying.

“Cas, I have money. It’s the least I can do” Dean complained. The man’s generosity was becoming too much. 

“Dean” Cas said raising his hand to silence any further complaints “It was my treat. I know what you’re thinking, and no I don’t want anything from you. Good things do happen to good people. And don’t think about giving me any buts. I have enjoyed your company truthfully” throwing down a couple bills from his wallet, Cas slid out of the booth waiting for Dean to follow suit. 

“At least let me pay you for the tattoo, Cas” Dean said opening the diner door and stepping into the parking lot. 

“From what you told me, you needed it to keep you safe more than I need money” Scrubbing a hand down his face Dean for the second time that morning was at a loss for words. Just how much of himself did he see in Dean to not only risk his profession giving this tattoo but to feed the teenager on top of that. 

“I…” Shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets “I should probably be getting back; Sammy’s probably trashed the hotel room while I was gone”

“I’ll give you a ride” Cas said leaving no room for argument. Dean huffed but followed, nonetheless. Cas’s ride turned out be a 1984 Yamaha Virago. Dean whistled as he saw Cas pull the bike around to the front of the tattoo parlor. 

“Aren’t you the lady killer Cas” Dean said grabbing the spare helmet from Cas’s offering hand. 

“I take it you’re staying at the Center Motel”

“Lucky guess Captain obvious” Dean rolled his eyes before throwing his leg over back of bike, placing his hands lightly on each side of Cas’s waist once he was situated.

“No luck was involved Dean, it’s the only motel in town” Reeving the throttle Cas shouted over his shoulder “Hold on tight” before launching the bike forward turning it a full 180 and heading towards the motel. Holy Shit. Dean grabbed onto Castiel with an iron grip, his head firmly between the other man’s shoulder blades. If he was going to die at least it’d be a cool story. Death by motorcycle, and with Dean’s luck it’d a blaze of glory. But before he could start picturing his own funeral the bike came to a slow stop in front of Center Motel. Cas kicked out the kick stand and waited for Dean to detach himself. 

“Dean, if you ever need anything. My door is always open” Cas said sticking his hand out. Dean was great at goodbyes, had ample amount of time to perfect them thanks to his lifestyle but seeing Cas’s out stretched hand Dean felt he had made a real friend. 

“Thanks Cas” Dean smiled shaking the man’s hand and stepping back so he could be on his way. Cas smiled back before peeling out and heading back the way they came. The bike grew smaller and smaller until it was out of sight, only then did Dean head back towards his motel room, a light spring in his step.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey Clarence” Meg’s sultry voice was music to Cas’s ears. He was exhausted, physically and after dropping Dean mentally as well. He did the right though. He’d rather the boy be safe than sorry. 

“Meg” Cas greeted heading for the door behind the counter that led to the apartment that sat upstairs.

“I’d ask where you’ve been, but you look like you got hit by a truck” Her eyes glanced over Cas’s face taking in the bags under his eyes and smelling the faint scent of burgers. 

“Just a late-night Meg. How many appointments we have today?” 

“Mhmmm. I’ve got one back piece, two smaller bicep pieces, and you have a massive chest piece coming today”

“Alright. I’m going to nap, and shower. I’ve got the transfers for the chest piece done, just let me know if you need help”

“Oh, Clarence I’ll be fine. I haven’t seen you this bad since Gabe first dumped this place on us. Now get out of here and get some sleep” 

“Thanks Meg” Cas said before she shooed him upstairs for some much-needed sleep. After his nap and shower, Castiel felt like a new man. His client showed up promptly on time, and he let his work consume him pushing his on slaughter of thoughts about Dean into the back of his mind. The boy was probably long gone by now. With the buzz of his tattoo gun and the soft pitter patter of rain time seemed to melt away. A tiger among the bamboo stalks turned out beautifully, and Cas felt that surge of pride peering down at his work as he finished cleaning the area. He explained proper how to care for the new art properly to his client before showing them to the door. 

“Meg, if you need me, I’ll be in the back office working on some sketches” He waited to her okay as response before heading back to small office. It was thirty minutes before Cas realized he had been sketching the same pentagram over and over again. Sighing, Cas ripped out the page and started over losing himself in his pencil and paper.

“CLARENCE!” Meg shouted before popping her into the office doorway “Hey you’ve got um some guests up front?” Weird. Castiel never had what you called guests, just clients and Meg and the occasionally Gabriel when he graced them with his presence. Following Meg out of the office and to front of the shop, the last thing he expected was to see Dean and an even younger boy standing there dripping wet from the rain. 

“Dean” Cas’s mind filled with questions taking in the sight of the pair “Are you okay? What’s happening?” 

“He’s gone Cas. Just gone. He left us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! The dread cliffhanger! Stay tuned for more =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are more similar than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back for chapter 3. This chapter was orginally much longer but I decided to spilt it due to some of the heaviness. So here is some hurt and then fluff which will be followed by fluff then hurt cause I'm just terrible. Also I updated the summary of the story to give you guys a better understanding of where I'm going with this hot mess. Thanks again for following me down the rabbit hole. Love, Alice

“Meg let’s close up shop,” Cas said taking slow steps forward towards Dean and younger boy who was using Dean as a shield. 

“Clarence,” Her voice dripping with worry but still moving to the lock door as she eyed the boys.

“Dean,” Cas said paying no mind to Meg and her worries. He would explain everything later. Right now, what mattered was the crumbling expression on Dean’s face and cowering boy behind him. Castiel had never felt such rage as he did in that moment, but there was a time and place for anger, and it wasn’t now, taking a deep breath he sunk down to the younger boy’s level. 

“You must Sam,” The younger boy peeked out nodding his head “I’m Castiel, I’m Dean’s friend. Do you like mac and cheese?” The boy nodded a little more enthusiastically “I live upstairs, how about we get you two something to eat and some fresh clothes,” Cas smiled slowly, hoping he was conveying calm vibes. Meg opened the door to upstairs apartment. 

“Come on you two, you’re dripping all over the floor. Put a wiggle in it,” Meg chastised crossing her arms. Castiel stood up and ushered the group up the stairs and into the apartment. The apartment was by no means fancy but to Castiel it was his little piece of heaven. The kitchen stood off to the left of the front door with the living room filled bookcases and a small couch in view. The bedroom and bathroom and hall closet in the small hallway off the living room. Leading Dean and Sam to his bedroom to find fresh clothes was Castiel’s first priority, cringing at the sound of Meg’s rummaging in the kitchen. Hopefully he replaced the batteries in the smoke alarm. 

“Alright, shorts and t-shirts are in this drawer,” Cas pointed to dresser in the corner of the bedroom “And towels are in the hall closet next to bathroom. Feel free to take turns taking a shower and warming up.” Before stepping out of the bedroom completely Cas turned to Dean who had been oddly quiet, his green eyes cast down towards the floor “Hey,” Cas spoke softly waiting for Dean to look him the eyes “Hey, it’s okay.” Cas reach out and gave Dean’s hand a squeeze “It’s okay” Cas could tell Dean was at war with himself the way he was bruising his lower lip, squeezing his hand one last time Cas left the room, mostly to make sure Meg hadn’t caught anything on fire. Again. 

“So, you going to tell me what’s happening or you going to keep a girl in the dark?” Meg implored as the tattoo artist rounded the corner. At least she hadn’t started cooking, shivering at the thought Castiel took the pan out of her hands. 

“You know as much as I do at the moment,” Castiel raised a hand to Meg’s frowning face “They needed help, and you are the last person I thought would judge someone for asking for help, “Narrowing his eyes at her, Meg’s face softened. 

“Clarence, I’m just worried about you and what you are getting yourself into,” From the bits and pieces of information she had shared about herself since Gabriel had brought Meg back from Vegas with him, she had experienced a less than savory life leaving her rather prickly around the edges. Yet, in rare moments she let her softer side shine through. Worried or not though, Castiel gave his word and planned on following through. The silent determination must have shown on his face, for Meg crossed her arms huffing before speaking “If you are going to help them, then you are not going to do it alone,” Stabbing her finger into Castiel’s chest before turning to the fridge to grab the necessary ingredients for dinner. 

“Thanks,” Cas laughed rubbing the sore spot on his chest. Hearing the shower turn on and off reminded him of the task at hand. Beginning the mac and cheese Cas turned to take the ingredients out of Meg’s hands, concern on her face still. 

“You think they’ll be okay?” 

“Whatever happened, they’ll need time to process. I won’t rush either of them to tell me the details until they are ready. It’s the last thing they need. And from what I can tell Dean and Sam are more than strong,” Cas said smiling. The stories Dean told him earlier in the day playing his mind, yes both boys were indeed more than strong. On cue, both boys padded into the living in fresh clothes and drying hair both flopping down on the couch. Meg sauntered into the living room to properly introduce herself while Cas rifled through cabinets searching for enough make-shift bowls for all of them. Dean seemed to relax as Sam became enthralled with the stories behind Meg’s sleeve tattoos, pointing and asking what each one represented. One arm depicted the seven deadly sins while the other covered in various types of demons in traditional Japanese form. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Cas called out while man-handling the bowls of mac and cheese into the living room. Conversation flowed easily as the group ate. Between the craziest client request, Dean and Sam’s backseat travel tales, and Meg’s prior stripper life the laughs were abundant, and time dwindle into the night. Sam’s yawn breaking the relaxed mood in the room.

“How about you two take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch,” Cas said as Meg stood and stretched out. 

“I should head out, be nice to my angel boys,” Pointing between the two of them before letting herself out. 

“Her angel, huh?” Dean quirked a lip. 

“Her pets names are extensive, but Angel and Clarence seem to be her favorite,” Cas replied going to the hall closet to pull out some extra blankets. 

“Why does she call Clarence of all things?” 

“If I knew, I would tell you.” Cas said shrugging handing Dean the extra blankets “You should get him to bed and I’ll clean up.” Pointing at Sam fast asleep on the side on the couch. Dean shook the sleeping boy and handed him a blanket before leading him into the bedroom. Cas picked up the left-over bowls to start washing the dishes. 

“Cas?” Dean questioned coming in the kitchen grabbing a towel to help the dry the dishes. Cas hummed waiting for Dean to continue. “I’m sorry,” Dean said grabbing the last bowl and drying it off.

“Dean you have nothing to apologize for. You and your brother are more than welcome here,” Leaning back against the kitchen sink, Cas crossed his arms waiting to see if the boy would continue. 

“I just didn’t know where else to go. It’s not like this is the first time he has left Sammy and I alone. Hell, it probably won’t be the last if he ever comes back. It is the first time he left us with nothing. No warning, no money, no resources We were at the gas station fueling up, Sam and I went in to get some snacks for the road and when we came out Baby was gone.” Scrubbing a hand down his face before continuing “Sammy took it like a champ. Telling me not to worry. I’m the one who supposed to take care of him. To watch out for him. He’s my responsibility and I didn’t know what to do. I don’t even know you, just that your weird and nice and…and…and” Dean’s voice began cracking and Cas decided he needed to intervene. 

“Dean, I told you I saw some kinship in you, yes?” Dean nodded, thankful for the interruption, following Castiel as he moved out of the kitchen and towards one the bookshelves in the living “My father was a writer. A very passionate one often leaving my mother and I at home as he traveled to find his inspirations. His absences left a void in my mother’s heart causing her to take her own life,” Cas paused for a moment fingering the spines of his father’s published books “After her death my father vanished completely, and I had nothing. My cousin Gabriel stepped in and took me in, gave me home and never asked for anything in return. I keep these as a reminder to never let my passion consume me so much I lose sight of what truly matters,” Cas turned to stare Dean in the eyes “Dean, I don’t understand your family situation, but I do understand what it feels like to be abandoned. I understand what it feels like to be alone. And I hope you will let me repay the kindness that was once shown to me.”

A single tear rolled Dean’s face before he could turn away from Cas’s intense eyes trying to blink back the rest of the impending tears. 

Dean stiffened as Castiel pulled him into a hug. Clutching the tattoo artist, Dean shoved his face into his shoulder and lightly sobbed. Neither one spoke a word as Castiel carded fingers through Dean’s hair while he stained Cas’s shirts with tears. When the sobbing turned to light sniffles, Dean pulled out of Castiel’s arm to wipe at his eyes, cheeks flushed from the crying or maybe embarrassment for having broken down. Castiel’s gaze was soft and open, knowing somewhat how the younger boy before him felt having been in such a similar situation with less monsters though he supposed.

“Hey, let’s get you some rest and we can figure out the rest in the morning” Cas said as Dean finished wiping his face.

“Yeah, thanks Cas” Dean threw over his shoulder as he walked off towards the bedroom, probably pretending this exchange never happened, hopefully to get much needed sleep. Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle, what a stubborn boy he managed to take in. He finished making up the couch into a make-shift bed before crawling in and promptly falling asleep. 

Tomorrow would begin change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH! See you in chapter 4 loves!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is in full swing, and life goes on as Dean finds out. He learns to ride a motorcycle, what a summer tan is, and holiday's in Centerpointe are never boring. But when happiness is around the corner, the inevitable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back for chapter 4. Things I learned in writing this one: pacing. Pacing in a story is important and no matter how much I edited this it never seemed to flow correctly and for that I'm sorry. This chapter is the meaty background for my story, because honestly I'm sure you came to watch these two idiots fall in love and now we can get there! Yay stepping stones! So welcome down the rabbit hole again, oh grab a torch on the way down you'll need it at the end! Love, Alice

“Morning,” The sound accompanying a light whack to the head waking Castiel from his slumber.

“Ow, Meg,” Castiel groaned clutching the back of his head and throwing his deadliest glare in her direction. 

“I brought coffee,” Grinning sheepishly she waved the coffee under his nose. Castiel gave a noncommitted hum, swinging his legs off the side of the couch to touch the floor, and reaching for the nectar of the gods. Just a tad sweet, and just the way he liked it. The silence grew awkward as Castiel sipped his brew trying to shake off the grogginess of the morning.

“So, have you thought about a plan?” Meg said. Indeed, Cas had thought a bit about what he was going to do going forward but he had one thing to do first.

“I need to call Gabriel,” finishing the last of his coffee and fully turning his attention to his now partner in crime “And I guess we will figure out the rest as we go. I’m not sure if their father is coming back or not but we needed to prepare if the latter is true.”

Nodding her head in agreement and a soft “Okay,” Meg fell quiet and Castiel could see the gears in her brain churning. A pang of guilt ran through his veins. Meg had been more than supporting last night but he wondered if she was second guessing her decision now. It’s not every day you take in two teenagers without any questions. Scrubbing a hand down his face, this was his mess and he shouldn’t have dragged her into it. Maybe he should offer her an out. 

“Hey, Meg. If you don’t—”

“Clarence. I told you, you weren’t going to do this alone. Don’t go being a martyr now. After meeting those little demons last night, I get it. I get why you wanted to help them.” Standing up and tipping her chin down at him “So, get up and use the shop phone to call that cousin of yours, and I’ll go wake the sleeping princesses. Up, up, up….” Pulling him up by his arms while Castiel let out stifled groan. He couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed, Meg was going way above expectations in this situation. Hopefully, Gabriel would be as understanding. Giving her a small hug and a quick thanks Castiel headed down stairs leaving the rest in Meg’s hands.

The phone rang twice before Cas heard the click and his cousin yelling into the line.

“Hiya Cassie, what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?” Even in the mornings Gabriel was exuberant. At least he had an outlet for all that energy. 

“Gabriel,” Castiel began then filling in his cousin on everything that had occurred the past few days and exactly why he was calling. The line fell silent for a few seconds before Castiel could hear the sharp intake of breath and what sounded like a muttering string of curses.

“Okay sugar loaf you and your adopted orphans can move into the spare house. Key is hidden in the mailbox. But you’re paying rent!”   
“I already pay rent,” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Castiel was about done with cousin.

“Well nothing in this life is free pumpkin,” 

“And the other thing we discussed?” 

“Needy.” Sometimes talking with Gabriel was a waiting game. He was often a trickster, but deep-down Cas knew he had a kind heart. Castiel could hear the switch in Gabriel’s voice his light heartedness gone. “I know a guy. I’ll see what I can do. This chat has been lovely but I’m due back on set. Can’t keep the ladies waiting, toodles,” The line went dead before Castiel could get another word in edgewise. At least one problem was solved, the others would have to wait. Heading back up the stairs into the apartment, Castiel said a silent prayer. Mostly praying that his apartment was still in one piece. 

The picture before him, Cas tried but couldn’t help chuckle as he took it in. Last night he thought about all the big things but obviously not the little ones like clothing. Sam in a shirt that almost touched his knees and Dean clearly uncomfortable in a pair of Cas’s skinny jeans by the way he was adjusting them every two seconds, he must forgotten to wash their wet clothes last night. Glancing at Meg she was about two seconds from beating the both of them black and blue from her stormy facial expressions. 

Clearing his throat, three pairs of eyes turned in his direction. 

“Meg, I’ll call the clients we had scheduled today to rebook their appointments. Looks like we have a full day planned.” 

“Why can’t I rebook the appointments, and you deal with Satan spawn and Satan spawn Jr.,” Meg said, glaring at the boys.

“Car,” Pointing between them “Motorcycle.” The eyeroll he received was probably justified. 

“Fine! But next time you are in charge of waking up the demons!” Turns out Dean is even less of a morning person than Castiel is and almost pummeled Meg with a pillow when she had tried to wake them. With some last-minute shuffling, the group had a solid plan of attack for the day, first getting the boys clothes that fit while Castiel swung by Garth’s to borrow a truck for the moving, second moving into Gabriel’s vacant home, and probably the most important pizza for dinner. 

“Alright heathens let’s load up!” 

“Shotgun!” Dean shouted before barreling out the door, Meg running after him.

“Jerk!” Sam yelled before stopping in front of Castiel next to the door “Whatever my brother did to earn your trust, I’m glad. He uh has a hard time asking for help.”  
“Sam, you both have my help as long as you want it” Sam took Castiel by surprise as the younger boy wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist in a quick hug, and a soft thanks before bolting to chase after the other two. Locking the apartment door Castiel knew he made the right decision. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Regret. Dean was filled with regret at picking these skinny jeans after adjusting for the millionth time today. How Cas’s or his junk could stand to wear them he would never understand. Staring out the window of Meg’s Volvo made him miss Baby. What had his dad been thinking leaving them stranded? What was Dean thinking asking a stranger for help although, Cas really didn’t feel like a stranger anymore. Dean could feel his cheeks flush as he thought about last night and ugly crying into the man’ shirt. Heaving a heavy sigh, what a mess. Castiel was truly a saint for helping them or maybe Meg was right, he might just be an angel in the flesh. 

And if Cas was an angel, Meg was definitely a demon. A feisty pillow-swinging demon. Seriously who taught that girl to swing? Dean wondered if this was what having a big sister felt like. She was great with Sammy too, and Sam seemed intrigued by her though Dean suspected that had more to do with Sammy being in puberty than her winning personality. Kid was growing faster than a weed. 

Stupid skinny jeans, cutting off circulation in his thighs. He was ready to be out of this car and even more ready to be out these thigh straight-jacket torture devices Cas called jeans. Thankfully, they finally pulled into the department store parking lot. 

Dean lived life out a duffel bag, so the mountain pile of clothes Meg had thrown in the shopping cart was utterly overwhelming. His and his little brother’s complaints falling on deaf ears as the pile continued growing as they wandered the store. It was too much. Between the three pairs of shoes a piece, t-shirts, jeans, swim trunks, boxers and even pajamas it was more than Dean had owned since he was four. 

“Meg, we can’t. We can’t accept all of this,” Dean said only to have a finger placed to his lips accompanied by a pointed stare.

“Shhhhhh. I threw in a few things for myself,” Shrugging before throwing a wink over her shoulder, Meg bee-lined for the check-out leaving Dean with his mouth hanging open. His little brother chuckling chasing after her. What a traitor. Shaking his head Dean wondered where were they going to put all this? 

Freedom felt so sweet. Dean could feel the circulation in his thighs again after changing in the department store bathroom, he could see his relief mirrored on Sam’s face as changed into his new clothes as well. 

“How do I look?” Dean gestured to all of him.  
“Like a boy band backup singer,” Sam said smirking. Oh, Sam was going to be in a world of hurt. Dean pulled Sam into a headlock until the little turd started pinching his sides and squirming away giggling. He couldn’t be too mad when Sammy smiled like that. Chucking the jeans in the trash, cause surely Cas wouldn’t miss them, they head out to the Volvo and on to their next adventure. 

Next stop was the grocery store for toiletries in which Dean was grateful. He needed some deodorant and needed it like yesterday. Sam throwing in some fancy looking shampoo and conditioner in the cart, before scurrying towards the soap aisle. What man didn’t use an all in one? Dean looked at Meg while she just shrugged stating she was hungry and for them to hurry up. 

The trio grabbed lunch at the local diner, the same one Cas had taken Dean before. The burger was good the second time as it had been the first time. Meg ordered Cas a burger to go before they set off for the tattoo parlor. She really was growing on Dean like a really ugly pet. Something that makes you cringe at first but can’t help but love in a weird way. 

Speaking of ugly, a beat-up brown pick-up truck that clearly had seen better days was parked in front of the parlor when they pulled a couple of boxes already in the bed. Castiel came out the front door carrying another box depositing it in the bed of truck before waving at them. Meg waved the take-out bag of food and Cas’s face broke out into a smile. 

“Heya Cas, need some help?” Dean said rounding the front of the Volvo. Cas graciously accepted the burger at Meg’s hand before acknowledging Dean.

“Hello Dean. Sam. I need help loading up the rest of kitchen and the books, if you don’t mind?” 

“No problem,” Dean said smiling with Sam nodding in agreement. He was itching to help. To pay back a little of the kindness Cas had shown them. 

“Did you pack your bathroom yet?” Meg questioned getting her answer when Cas shook his head no. “Well, I’ll do that while the wonder twins pack your books,” Sam followed on her heels as she headed into the parlor, Dean a few steps behind.

“Dean,” Cas said stopping Dean in his tracks.

“Yeah Cas?”

“What happened to my pants?” Cas said crossing his arms. Oh, guess he liked them more than Dean thought. Oops. 

“I rehomed them,” Dean said giving Cas his most charming smile.

“Rehomed?” His face growing stern.  
“Your death pants are where they belong Cas,” Cas quirked an eyebrow not buying into the Winchester smile for a minute. “I threw them in trash and I’m not sorry,” Dean rushed out before turning and reaching for the door. He’d rather not stick around for the word lashing, but when he heard laughter instead, he was surprised. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“What? No. Watching you try to wear those pants was great. I bought them when I was going through what you’d call a phase. Rehomed is exactly where they belonged,” Cas said between spurts of giggles and Dean couldn’t help but laugh with him, his laugh was contagious. After the laughter dissolved, they went up to help with the moving. 

Dean knew two things: he needed a shower and he’d be sore tomorrow. For a guy living in a one-bedroom apartment Cas had accumulated a ton of random junk. The truck bed full of boxes by the time they had finished. Cas claiming the rest could be moved later through the week. Climbing into the Volvo hopefully for the last time today, Dean felt antsy heading to the new place. Ironic really, a lifetime of moving place to place, antsy should be the last thing Dean felt but this, this felt different. A beginning more than an ending. 

The house was at the end of a quiet block. A one-story bungalow with a single car garage. The kind you’d buy as your starter home. The guy was moving them into a house. Huh. The last time they had lived in a house it went up in flames. Gulping, Dean stared for a minute while Cas got out of the truck digging around in the mailbox before bounding up the front porch steps to unlock the door. The summer sun provided plenty of light as they worked and plenty of sweat too. The inside of the house was furnished, Cas removing the white sheets from the furniture as they continued carrying in boxes. After the last box was carried in the group let out a collective sigh. 

Before Cas called for pizza, he told the boys to pick a bedroom so they could carry in their belongings as well. Bedrooms. As in more than one meaning not having to share with his mop-haired little brother. 

“Snooze, you lose,” Sam said before taking off down the hallway opening doors searching for the biggest bedroom. 

“Hey, be careful,” Cas calling out after Dean almost slipped on the hardwood flooring trying to take the corner to the hallway too tight. Light laughs trailing after him as he went searching for the room Sammy had commandeered. Picking the room across from Sam, Dean checked out the bedroom. Queen memory foam bed in the middle of the room, a dresser against the far wall next to the closet. 

“Pizza’s here!” Cas shouted from the living room. The rest of the night passed in a blur. Good pizza, decent conversation and great company. Showering and throwing on his new pjs, Dean said his goodnights and crawled into his memory foam. It was bliss. A small knock on his door had Dean rubbing his eyes and turning towards the noise. The light from the hallway illuminating Sam’s face as he opened the door. 

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy,” Dean replied already shuffling towards the other side of the bed to let Sam crawl in. Staring at the ceiling Sam took a deep breath before looking at Dean.

“Do you think Dad’s coming back?” Dean let the question sink in before giving an answer.

“I don’t know. He always has but he’s never really left us like this before either. I wouldn’t get too comfortable,” 

“It feels different this time,” 

“Yeah, I uh think so too,”

“Dean,”

“Yeah Sam?”

“I really like Cas. And Meg. Meg is pretty great,”

“Maybe when you two aren’t teaming up on me you mean,”

“You’re just mad she has better comebacks than you,”

“You’re a comeback,” Dean pouted.

“Smooth Dean,” Sam chuckled before saying “I like it here. I don’t why they’re helping up us but I’m glad they are.”

“You know Cas said to me good things happen to good people. I laughed at him but here we are. Or maybe Cas is an angel among us, who knows. I do know we should try to help out while were here and not be a bunch of mooches, okay?” Dean chastised lightly. Even in the dark he knew Sam agreed. After a beat he could hear Sam’s breathing evening out and fall into soft snores. His eyelids growing heavy Dean whispered, “I hope it’s different,” hoping putting out in the universe would make it true before letting sleep take him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days were mildly chaotic. Castiel and Meg took turns closing the tattoo parlor, so the boys wouldn’t be home alone at night. Castiel shoving money in Dean’s hand every morning. The first time Dean tried handing the money back, arguing only to have Cas shoot him down in an instant. Cas commenting, they should try the public pool, or the park but to make sure to be home before dark or else Meg would be after them. The absolute trust and freedom left Dean flabbergasted, and even more confusing was Cas thought Dean would do the public pool scene. 

Days turned into weeks. Sporting summer tans, both boys quickly became a staple in Centerpointe. Mrs. Mosley, the local diner owner, always saved them the best slices of pie. The lifeguards at the pool accustomed to Dean’s insistent flirting, didn’t pay him no mind anymore. No one batted an eye at the pair as they came in and out of the tattoo parlor or when they walked up and down downtown to kill time until either Cas or Meg was off. Dean noticed he actually began hanging his clothes in the closet and Sam no longer snuck into his room in the middle of the night. 

Cas taught Dean to ride his motorcycle, promising Sam to do the same when he was older. Sam became fast friends with next door neighborhood kid named Kevin over they’re shared loved for books and academics. Game night became every Wednesday when the tattoo parlor closed early. Movie night every Friday because for some reason Cas had never seen any of the Star Wars and that was just a crime against humanity Dean insisted. Eventually, Cas changed the parlor’s hours claiming he had been meaning to cut back for a while now, but the lie was obvious. 

Dean took over the kitchen duties since discovering Meg was a walking fire hazard that could burn water, and Cas well he could manage the basics but there is only so mac and cheese a single human could consume. Only allowing the two to help with some supervision. 

After a week on cooking duties Dean finally gathered the courage to ask Meg a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind. With Cas closing the parlor and Sam spending the night at Kevin’s it was now or never.

“Soooo….” Dean began trying to scrape the burnt noodles out of baking dish that Meg had attempted to make lasagna into the trash debating whether or not to just throw the whole pan away. 

“Spit it out,” Meg said pouring herself a bowl of cereal and setting out one for Dean too.

“I’m curious. You and Cas?” He said shrugging and throwing the dish into the sink to soak. Okay, he’ll admit he wasn’t being the most subtle. Meg gave him a small smile. 

“Clarence and I are nothing more than friends. He’s my best friend actually,” Waving her spoon around before pouring milk into her bowl.

“Uh huh. So, you two never?” 

“Dean, where are you going with this?”

“Like I said I’m curious” Batting his eyes and putting on his most innocent smile “Only friends?”

“Yep.”

“But you have feelings for him?”

“Dean,” She exasperated before staring at him then letting out a small sigh “Angel boy is dense not stupid. We kissed once when we both drunk, but nothing ever happened after that. You know his cousin Gabriel gave me a chance to start over by bringing me here. But up and left after he found his new adventure and Clarence took me in. He treated me like family. He never judged me for my past mistakes. Didn’t even blame me for the kiss. He loves me but in the sister kind of way and I’d rather have that than nothing at all.” They ate in comfortable silence knowing neither one wanted to touch the sore subject again. Meg caught Dean off guard grabbing his elbow before he headed off to his bedroom. 

“Look kid, I like you and your little brother. You spawns of Satan have grown on me. I’m not just hanging around because I have feelings for Castiel. I care and so does Clarence and once angel boy cares about someone well, he would move heaven and hell to protect them. I get your probably worried with your dad ditching you and all about letting people close to you but you’re stuck with Clarence and me. You’re like family now,” 

“Thanks Meg,” Dean said pulling her into a quick hug and ruffling her hair before retiring to his room. Meg had seen his fears. Fears he had thought he compartmentalized. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when he flopped on his bed. His bed, huh? If he was honest with himself, he didn’t fear being left, for the first he feared being found. The thought a whole set of emotions he was not equipped to deal with. Rubbing his eyes, no sense worrying Dean thought shoving his face in his pillow willing himself to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the end of the week four, Dean was begging Castiel to let him find a job. He was going crazy not pulling his weight. 

“Dean, I can’t have you helping at the shop,” Cas started but before Dean could start whining “But I know someone who might need some help. You said your good with cars, right?” Now Cas was speaking his language. Working on engines was Dean’s favorite past time and one he was quite skilled at. That afternoon took Dean over to Garth’s Garage on the Yamaha. Swearing that Cas had a death wish with the he was driving. Cas could out run the devil on that motorcycle if he tried.

Garth turned out be a dorky bean-pole of a guy. Dean won him over instantly agreeing to let him work part-time at the shop. If Dean was smiling into Cas’s back the whole way to the parlor well it was probably just the wind pulling at his lips. 

Sam began pitching in too after Dean started at the garage walking the neighborhood dogs and mowing lawns. Dean helping with lawn mowing when he wasn’t at Garth’s. They both gave Cas a little bit of money to help with rent and bills, the fluttering pride in his chest every time he did a good indicator, he was doing the right thing. 

Yet there was a feeling in his heart he couldn’t ignore so Dean filled his spare time pouring over the local newspapers for weird or odd disappearances or signs feeling a bit of relief when nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

Cas surprised both of them by dragging into Centerpointe High School at the end of the week. With some dubious guardianship paperwork Gabriel had sent Cas and some major flirting with Daphne, the high school secretary, to bend a few rules the boys were enrolled for the upcoming year. Sam ran off to Kevin’s the moment they got home. Kevin was in advance placement and Sam couldn’t wait to tell him how they were going to be classmates while hoping Kevin would catch Sam up to speed on the upcoming curriculum. Nerds. Senior year, Dean always thought he’d end up being a GED kind of kid but now a spark of hope flared in his chest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The experience of his first hunt is something Castiel will never forget. Dean barreling into his room that Saturday, shaking him awake. 

“Cas, Cas, come on man. You gotta wake up. I caught us a case!” Dean was way too excited at the crack of dawn. 

“Dean,” staring at the human embodiment of an alarm clock “What are you going on about?”

“Cas. Look at this,” Shoving the newspaper in his face “It’s got to be a ghost or a vengeful spirit. We gotta check out man.” Groaning, Cas hadn’t seen Dean so excited since he introduced him to Garth. Stretching out the morning kinks, it probably wouldn’t be bad to indulge him. Castiel found it harder and harder to say to the boys every passing day. He never would have pegged himself as a puppy-dog eye giver-inner, but apparently green eyes were becoming his kryptonite.

Ghosts? Reading over the article it seemed more like a bunch of kids playing around and they got spooked but his curiosity was piqued. 

“Alright, we’ll go take a look.” Cas said pushing himself out of bed handing the newspaper back to Dean. 

“Yes,” Dean said fist pumping the air. The boys hadn’t uttered a word about monsters since they moved in, but he guessed the normalcy made Dean antsy. Although, Castiel was on the fence about the supernatural world since Dean showed up in his life claiming he was some monster hunter, he did believe there were things that couldn’t be explained but logic always seemed to win out. It was time to pick a side. 

“Go, get ready. I’ll let Meg know to close the shop early today and that we’re borrowing the car,” Cas said chuckling at Dean’s lopsided smile. 

“Sweet, I’ll get Sammy ready too,” Dean said running off to wake up his little brother. 

This was nothing at all what Castiel expected when packing up the boys and driving two towns over. He assumed they’d be walking through a supposed haunted house not this. Not running for their lives from a very, very angry spirit in an abandoned mental institution. Life lesson learned, never assume. 

“How did you do this?” Castiel questioned ducking behind a desk in one of the offices. 

“It’s a,” trying to catch his breath Dean cracked a smile “thankless job really. Believe me now?” 

“Dean, I saw a name on her door,” Sam panted ducking behind the desk with the other two. 

“Awesome. Let’s get out of here. Time for a little salt and burn,” Dean said rubbing his hands together. Cas stared at Dean like he grew another head. If he ever met John Winchester, the man would receive a solid right hook to the nose curiosity of Castiel. 

“Alright, I’ll distract her while you two get out of here.” 

“Not leaving without you Cas,”

“Dean, this isn’t up for discussion. Take Sam, bring the car around and I’ll meet you out front.” Cas gave Dean a stern look letting him know the command wasn’t up for debate while heading out from behind the desk and into the hallway. The boys took off left and Cas went right hoping he was leading the nasty spirit away from them. He needed to do more cardio. Rounding the next corner, he came face to face the spirit. Her white hospital gown hovered barely above the floor and matted hair covered her face. She was going to be the star of a couple nightmares after today. 

Every muscle in his body froze, only the hammering of his heart letting him know he was still alive.

The spirit reached out to wrap its fingers around his throat. Cold, the only word he could comprehend. The icy fingers were like thousands of tiny needles pressed up against his throat. 

“Duck!” Instincts taking over Cas dropped to floor while a gunshot rang his ears. The next second Dean was pulling on his hand to get up. 

“I told you to get the car!”

“Yeah, I didn’t listen,” Dean said throwing Cas a smile. 

“Where in the world did you get that?!” Pointing at the double-barrel shot gun in Dean’s hands.

“Run now. Questions later Cas,” 

Sam had the car waiting out front, hopping out of the driver’s seat and into the back. 

“So, get this…” Sam started while the two piled into the car explaining the name on the door and how the best bet to find the bones was first checking the local cemetery. Learning what a salt and burn was quite the experience in itself Cas learned six-foot deep in graveyard dirt. 

The drive back to the house was quiet. The trio covered in sweat, dirt, and dead people goo, exhaustion screaming at every single muscle in Cas’s body. Looking in the rearview Sam was sprawled out in the backseat snoring, Dean leaned up against the passenger window also asleep. They looked like the teenagers they are in that moment with their sleeping faces peaceful instead of the hardened young men he saw dig up a grave and desecrate a body. Bouncing looks between the two, Cas knew he’d do anything in his power to continue to stand beside them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
School started unceremoniously. The summer had passed to quickly for Dean’s liking and after Cas’s first hunt the man insisted on doing morning runs, adamant they all needed more cardio if they were continuing to do hunts. Truth be told the only thing Dean hated more than mornings was definitely running. 

Centerpointe High turned out be a pretty neat place. Both Sam and Dean fitting in like they had been born there. A fiery blonde named Jo and a bouncy red-head that went by Charlie quickly became Dean’s best friends, basically adopting him. They made school bearable between Charlie’s quick wit and Jo’s no b.s. attitude. 

Routine was a word Dean never thought would be in his vocabulary. School, work, dinner, and repeat. Being a normal teenager felt like a pipedream but standing in some chick’s house drinking a beer with his best friends was pretty close to normal although Cas gave him a stern talk about alcohol safety after Dean spent the morning after clinging to the toilet for life.

Holidays in Centerpointe were a community affair. All the local shops decorated, and everybody participated in the holiday spirit. Dean cooked Thanksgiving dinner, allowing Meg and Cas minimal kitchen duties shooing both of them out of the kitchen eventually so they didn’t eat all the food before it hit the table. The day was filled with laughs and visits from Kevin to Jo and Charlie to Garth and even Mrs. Mosley dropping by with pie. 

Christmas followed in a similar fashion except with presents in the morning. Real presents not the stolen kind they usually traded on Christmas. Two small red envelopes hung from the tree seemingly from Castiel one for each boy. The envelope surprisingly containing all the money they thought they had been pitching in for rent. Shock gave away to a flooding sense of appreciation. Seeing Sam’s smile so sweet and genuine as presents and snacks were passed around was the best present Dean could have ever asked for. Cas’s cousin Gabriel also made an appearance. Showing up unannounced covered head to toe in glitter claiming he couldn’t wait to meet the adopted orphans. He slotted right into the Christmas festivities, helping with the gingerbread houses, stealing and eating all Dean’s candy, and teaming up with Sam to play pranks on Meg and Cas. If Dean overheard Gabriel telling Cas he was happy that the band of misfits made a great family before leaving, well it was just the icing on the cake. 

Eighteen. A birthday that Dean half expected he wouldn’t make it to. Standing in Charlie’s house with his shirt off showing his newest birthday ink to everyone at his not-so-surprise surprise party, he couldn’t help but smile. Dean begged Cas for new ink since he was officially legal even offering to pay. Cas only agreed on two conditions one being that he pick the tattoo and two no money would exchange hands. The enochian script was stunning across his ribcage although still a tad sore. Something Cas had found in one his various ancient language book collections, saying it was a protection prayer in the language of the angels. Funny how fitting that was. The beer went down smooth and the pick-up lines even smoother, staring at the room full of his friends, a birthday never felt so good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Dean, did you order pizza?” Cas called out to Dean after some pounding on the front door interrupted his sketching. 

“No,” Dean hollered above the soft notes of AC/DC drifting out of his room.

“Well, tell you friends to go easier on the door,” Cas said with no heat behind his words hearing a grunt of acknowledgment in return. He was grateful that Dean had made such great friends since he’d been here although, Charlie and Jo were little tornados when they came over leaving litters of snacks and movies in their wake. Chuckling at the memory of the trio entanglement of limbs that occupied coach the other night after celebrating Dean’s birthday, Cas went to the door to let in the mischief makers. 

“Hey…” The tattoo artist started while swinging opening the door, only to narrow his eyes at not Charlie and Jo but an older man who looked oddly familiar, but Cas couldn’t place “Can I help you?” He said crossing his arms widening his stance on instinct. 

“I believe my son is there,” His voice was devoid of any feeling. Taking in the sight of the older man who the years of life had not been kind to by roughness of his face and slight graying hair, Cas quirked an eyebrow. Well, this was not how Cas thought his day was going to go. 

“John Winchester, I presume?” Cas said. No sense in playing dumb, he’d rather the man be on his way. When the man glared daggers at him, Cas took that as his answer. His hand acted on its own, connecting a solid right hook into Mr. Winchester’s face, he’d worry about the pain shooting up his arm later. The man’s eyes widen with tears instinctively reaching up to touch the blood trailing out of his nose. 

“You son of….” John started while Dean must have come out of his room to check out who was at the front door.

“Cas, what’s up?” Dean said standing slightly behind Cas before noticing the angry man with a bloody nose on the front porch. “Dad?” Dean’s voice came out as a rather small squeak and Cas turned to look at him in time to see multiple feelings play across Dean’s face before going blank. 

“Get your stuff.” The man growled in Dean’s direction.

“Dad…”

“Boy, that was an order,” John stood to his full height tipping chin down at Dean, eyes filled with unmasked rage. Castiel stepped in between them before could take a step closer to Dean. 

With his mouth agape Dean whispered a “yes sir,” turning to head back to his room. 

“Dean,” Cas calling to the mass of hunched shoulders fleeing around the corner before turning back to John who was trying to step back up on the porch “You are not allowed in this house,” pointing directly at John, his voice dropping to a low growl “You are only standing right now because by the grace of God you are Dean’s father. Take a step further and I’ll break more than just your nose.” Cas finished his threat with a satisfying slamming door in John’s face before chasing after Dean.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had gotten complacent. Stupid. Seeing his father had been a flurry of emotions: relief, realization, anger, and despair. A dad-sized meteoroid just flew into Dean’s world and ceased all life. Bubble of laughter left his lips as he thought about Cas sucker-punching his dad. God, he wanted to do that for longer than he could remember, and Cas just ups and punches the man. 

Standing lost in the middle of his room his breath caught; his dad had given him an order. Shaking his head, he needed to get his mind right. He grabbed a duffel bag he usually kept under his bed and started packing. He could hear Cas’s light footsteps leading to his room. Sighing heavily, if there was one person, he couldn’t face it was Cas. Deep breaths, breaking down now would do nothing but cause more pain. Dean heard the light rapt on his door before seeing Cas enter his room. 

“Dean,” Cas voice was soft and turning at his name Cas’s facial expression was even softer. He couldn’t meet Cas’s eyes focusing on the packing instead. Feeling those baby blues stare holes into his back, he shouldn’t have looked at all. 

“I can’t right now,”

“Dean, listen to me,”

“No, Cas. I can’t.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” 

“You don’t get it”

“What about Sam Dean? What am I’m going to tell him when he gets back from his school trip?”

“Sam will be fine. He’s a big boy now,” The building tension in the room was becoming palpable. 

“Dean, you can choose to stay,”

“You don’t get it. Saving people. Hunting things. That’s the family business Cas,” He knew he was lashing out, but it was too late to stop his runaway train wreck of a mouth “My family business. I don’t get a choice. This. Staying with you was a mistake,” 

Oh. Oh no. He didn’t mean that. Tears of frustration left angry trails down his face as he finally glanced up to see Cas’s face crumble into an unreadable expression. 

“Cas, wait…” 

“I understand Dean. I understand better than you think I do,” Cas said calmly before exiting the room leaving Dean standing there with his fists balled into his clothes blinking back the hot tears. Zipping up the bag and hefting onto his shoulder, Dean dried the last remaining tears on his sleeve. Rolling his shoulders, it was time. 

Reaching for the front door handle, a hand reached out to stop him.

“Dean wait,” Cas said pulling on Dean’s arm so that Dean would face him “This house is your home. You will always be welcome here whether you think that is a mistake or not. If you have to do this, please be safe.” Cas shoved something into Dean’s palm before pulling into a hug and just like all those nights ago Dean shoved his face into Cas’s collar whispering “I’ll come back.”

Nodding Cas stepped back and let Dean out of his arms. Dean opened his hand to reveal a shiny spare house key. Gripping the key tightly, Dean blinked before another set of tears threatened to surface. A lifetime worth of goodbyes under his belt and nothing compared to this.

“Take care of Sammy,” Dean said his voice hoarse, pulling the front door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to light your torches and burn this place down. It burns so good! See you in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean left he promised he'd be back. Now he comes and goes on different cases but he always comes back to Centerpointe. He always comes home but this time there a surprise he was not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the hiatus in updating this story. I poured some time into writing another story, only to find some stories are better off not being told. So, I apologize for the wait. As a new writer on the learning curve, I am gracious for your support. After writing this chapter, I found the plot I was looking for when I started out. I think it's interesting that a story tells you how it needs to be written. Welcome back down the rabbit hole. Love, Alice.
> 
> P.s. I used a little bit of stronger language in this chapter. If I need to up the rating on this please let me know.

6 years later

Dawn broke across the familiar streets. Dean could drive these roads forwards, and backwards with his eyes closed. The early morning sunlight shone off the trail of mailboxes lining each side of pavement; the neighborhood quiet besides the rumbling of Baby’s engine. 

The sight of Cas’ motorcycle in the driveway made Dean sigh in silent relief. Sam whined about stopping and getting a motel room but after a single case suddenly turned into a string of cases and days turned into months again, Dean ached to be home. Although driving through the night and into the morning left a nasty kink in Dean’s neck, he couldn’t spare it a second thought after pulling into the driveway. It felt good to be back. Cas was surely going to get a kick out of their latest case, the thought left Dean giddy about sharing the details. 

Dean lightly smacked the snoozing Sam in the chest “Wake up, bitch.” Sam mumbled back a soft “jerk” rubbing his chest before running his hands through his hair shaking off the rest of his sleepiness. 

Stretching Sam commented “Looks like Cas is home,” with a smile. 

“Yeah, he’s going to lose it once I tell him about the way you screamed when that clown chased you,”

Sam huffed getting out the car. “We were only on that case because someone found a case with strippers in the town over,”

“They were strippers Sammy, strippers!”

“And I can’t wait to tell Cas how you struck out with not one but all of them,” Sam smirked removing their duffels from the trunk of the car. 

“Yeah, well you struck out,” Dean pouted. 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s lack of a comeback. “Smooth Dean,” 

“Whatever.” Dean pushed past Sam ignoring his brothers chuckles as they headed towards the front door. Ever since the boys brought Cas into the hunting world, Cas became hyper vigilante about protecting the house. Changing the locks every two months, protective symbols craved into every entry way trim, and after a particular nasty run in with a demon a summer spent painting demon traps under the carpet. Dean shoved his hand in the metal mailbox hanging next to the front door feeling around for the hidden spare key. 

Crap, Cas must have forgotten to update the spare key. 

Dean knocked on the door “Cas, buddy, open the door,” Dean continued his obnoxious knocking as Sam bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“Maybe, he’s out on his morning run?” Sam offered trying to ease Dean’s growing frustration. 

Dean paused his knocking to scrub a hand down his face. His thoughts were beginning to run wild. Best case scenario Cas was on his morning run, worst case well Dean didn’t want to think worst case, so he went back to knocking.

Mid-knock the door finally flew open “Cas what took you so long—” Dean’s mouth fell open mid-sentence staring at the boxer clad stranger standing in the doorway. 

The stranger looked half asleep and half annoyed crossing his arms before saying “Can I help you?” 

“You could move outta the way,” Dean said shouldering past the unknown half-naked man, Sam following suit.

“Um—” The stranger moved to block the boys from getting further into the house “I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to leave.” 

Dean couldn’t believe this guy. The tough guy act was laughable at best. Standing in his boxers the stranger was no more threatening than a kitten with clipped claws. 

“Uh huh, news flash we live here,” Dean said gesturing to the hallway wall doting several pictures of their misfit family and both boys Centerpointe High School diplomas. 

“Yeah, um, I’m going to shower,” Sam said sneaking by both posturing men before retreating towards the bedrooms.

Tossing down his duffel and crossing his arms, Dean quirked an eyebrow “Now wanna tell me who you are?” 

“I’m Inias, Cas’ boyfriend,” The snarky tone was enough to light Dean’s fire. 

“More like Cas’ flavor of the week,” Dean blatantly rolled his eyes at the man “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Cas and I have been going steady, not that would you know since you haven’t been around,” Inias shrugged but it did nothing to hide his obvious distaste for Dean. 

“Oh, so you’re a two-night stand instead of a one-nighter. Congrats. Do you want a cookie?” 

“You think you’re so cute don’t you,” Inias sneered. 

“Cute? No, I think I’m adorable,” Dean pouted out his bottom lip to make his point more apparent. He had driven all night through the morning, all Dean wanted was his memory foam bed, not some boxer parading douche standing in his way. What did Cas even see in this guy? He looked like a cookie-cutter pretty boy. Cas’ never dated while the boys were in school and hardly ever while they were in and out on cases so either this guy was bluffing, or Cas thought he was something special. The thought had Dean’s insides curling. 

“You must Dean, you know Cas said you could be a little grumpy in the mornings,” Oh, now he was trying to cheeky. 

“Well, he said nothing about you Ian,”

“Inias,”

“Don’t need to remember it, cause you ain’t sticking around,” Dean snatched his duffel off the floor, he was done with this conversation and even more done with this dick. He shouldered his bag and headed towards his bedroom. Older or not Cas was going to get an ear full about his dating choices. 

“You’re bad for him,” 

Dean whirled around his fury quickly rising “Excuse me?”

Inias widened his stance and tilted his chin up at Dean. Dean narrowed his eyes. If this guy was trying to push his buttons, he was doing a great button smashing job. Dean stepped into Inias’ space. The men standing almost chest to chest, fire burning in both their eyes. Dean wanted nothing more than to deck this guy and drink a gallon coffee, screw sleep he was wide awake now. 

“I said you and Sam are bad for Castiel. All this in and out, never knowing when you two are going to grace him with your presence—”

“You know nothing about our family, and if I were you, I’d get gone before you finish that sentence,” 

“Why don’t you do what you do best Dean, and leave,” 

Dean pushed further into the man’s space almost nose to nose his muscles tense and ready to pounce “I’m going to show you what leaving looks like,”

Cas’ throat clearing broke the men apart. Each stepping back from one another guilt written all over their faces. Cas turned his attention towards Dean first “Hello, Dean.” 

Cas had padded out in his yellow save the bees boxers. Dean instinctively licked his lips taking in the miles of tan chiseled muscle Cas was sporting. All that cardio had really paid off over the years and the ink scattered across his chest, ribs, and biceps was mesmerizing. Dean could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as Cas cleared his throat again clearly caught ogling. 

Running a hand through his hair Dean threw Cas a gummy smile “Heya, Cas.”

Cas frowned. Dean knew Cas could tell when he was deflecting. Glancing between the two guilty parties, Cas placed his hands on his hips “Dean, Inias, care to explain what’s going?” 

Pride was a fickle thing. Neither man wanted to admit their conversation almost ended in punches. After minute of silence Cas huffed “Inias, I think you should go.”

“What?” Inias exasperated his eyes as round as saucers.

“Inias, I think you should go. I’ll call you later,” Cas’ voice was soft as he gently grabbed Inias’ elbow and pulling him towards the bedroom but not before shooting Dean a quick glare clearly conveying this conversation wasn’t over. Dean couldn’t hide the smug smile on his face watching Ian or whatever his name was walk out the door. Good riddance. Something about the guy just didn’t set well with him. He felt wrong being in this house. 

Cas’ voice called out Dean’s name from the kitchen. Dean sighed, guess there was no avoiding Cas. Dean walked into the kitchen to find Cas dressed in black t-shirt and sweatpants pouring water into the coffee maker. 

“Dean,” Cas started finishing fiddling with the coffee maker before looking at Dean with a soft smirk “Welcome home.” Cas never stopped being surprising to him. Dean smiled sheepishly inching his way into the tattoo artist’s personal bubble. 

“Wanna hear about our latest hunt? Sammy got chased by a killer clown,” Dean chuckled while he continued inching his way closer to his two favorite things: coffee and Cas. 

Pulling two mugs out the cupboard Cas commented “I want to know why you were rude my house guest.”

Dean closed the last of the gap wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist burying his face between Cas’ shoulder blades. It had been months since he had seen Cas so sue him for being a little clingy. They had grown openly more affectionate over the years but never crossing over the friendship line. Mostly, Dean thought it was because Cas still saw him as that helpless seventeen-year-old but admitting it hurt meant admitting feelings were there and Dean did not do feelings. Feelings were messy. Whatever this was, it was easy. Cas made it easy.

“Dean, you can’t cute your way out of this one,” Cas sighed tipping his head back to rest on top of Dean’s.   
Turning his face to speak “I could try.”

“Dean,” Cas tapped on Dean’s hand lightly.

“I don’t like him Cas, he literally told me to leave,” Dean tightened his grip “He acted like he owned you, it didn’t sit right with me—”

Rubbing small circles into Dean’s clasped hands “Dean, it’s okay. I overheard your conversation, this is your home too, you and Sam will always be welcome here,” Cas always tried to reassure them they belonged, that they had a home no matter how many times they left and came back. Hearing the words felt like a weight had been lifted from Dean’s chest. Hunting wasn’t a glamourous job, it didn’t even pay real money, but the people they saved was worth mountains more than the little thanks they received in return. But it often meant leaving those you care about behind and while Cas hunted with them occasionally, he was still a small business owner with an ever-growing client list. Tattoos had exploded in popularity over the years, meaning Cas was busier than ever, people booking months in advanced to get in to the covenant artist. 

Cas tapped Dean’s hands again refocusing Dean’s attention “How about some coffee, and you fill me in on that killer clown.” Dean stepped back letting go of Cas to start animating his story. Cas handed Dean a cup of coffee sipping his own with amusement in his eyes. Dean started with the strippers then the long string of cases in between before Sammy was chased down by a killer clown. Each story growing more enthusiasm as they were told. They were well into laughing fit at Sam’s dismay when the moose joined them in kitchen, bedhead hair all sorts of sideways causing them to only laugh harder. Sam gave his recount of the cases countering some of Dean’s more exaggerated details with eye rolls and facts. The three drowned a pot of coffee before a familiar face joined them in the kitchen. 

Meg stormed in slapping Cas on the back of the head before pulling the boys into individual hugs. “Hello boys, causing Cas to open the shop late again I see.” Her smile betrayed the little annoyance she was trying to convey. All three men hiding their faces in their coffee cups. 

Lightly shoving Cas’ shoulder “Uh huh, go get ready, you can’t reschedule this client again, go…go…go.” She finished shoving Cas all the way out of the kitchen, Cas murmuring okay around his giggles. 

She watched to make sure Cas’ went into his bedroom before whirling around to face the boys a smirk on her face. “Take it you met the boyfriend,” She air quoted the word boyfriend. 

Dean snorted “Oh I met him and he’s not Cas’ boyfriend,” Meg let out a soft oh, an excited glean in her eyes waiting for Dean to continue. “Dick didn’t want to let us in the house this morning, like he owned this place, like he owned Cas’” Dean smiled lopsidedly “He about got decked but Cas’ threw him out this morning.”

“Finally,” Meg smiled high-fiving Dean. “Guy was a creep.” Sam rolled his eyes at the pair but didn’t comment. He got a funky vibe from the guy as well. The conversation moved on with the brothers filling in Meg on their latest adventures. She was brought in on their secret years ago when she was too smart to believe their bad lies anymore. While she didn’t hunt with them, she did provide support with research and ran the parlor when Cas insisted on going with them on their more dangerous cases. 

When Cas reemerged Meg grabbed his wrist hauling him out the door before the boys could wave goodbye. Dean shook his head, what a mess those two were. He needed sleep, the all-night drive finally catching up to him. Flopping face down into his memory foam bed, all Dean could think was home never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, its more of a set-up chapter. Stay tuned for more drama. And possibly more Jealous Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inias shows up at Castiel's work. And things begin to simmer between our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I couldn't stay away from this story once I got the ball rolling. I also discovered I am bad at this fluff thing. My chapters always seem to be filled with angst, so hopefully this one eases the pain. Like a nice aloe vera chapter. Welcome back down the rabbit hole, strap-in this chapter has feelings. Love, Alice

Downtown Centerpointe was bustling. People window shopping, running in and out of the businesses, the sidewalk flooded with day-to-day activities. The parlor hadn’t changed much over the years although Cas did try to update the interior every year against Meg’s wishes. Pictures of his most prized work hanging on the walls and a smaller picture of Sam and Dean at Dean’s graduation next to the register. It was Cas’s home away from home. 

When he had started out, tattooing was a way to escape. Now it had become a way of life. It allowed him the flexibility to be with his family, while still enjoying his passion. A balance his own father never found. Cas never tired of the buzzing from his tattoo gun. His own body slowly becoming a work art. Black feathers wrapped around his biceps, enochian script doting his ribcage, and the same anti-possession tattoo he gave Dean and eventually Sam on his chest, in the same spot he tattooed the others. 

He wanted nothing more than to stay home and catch up, but Meg was right this client had rescheduled twice even though they only had one final session left until the back piece was finished. Clients could be finicky in getting pieces finished. Cas assumed it was because finishing meant the closing of an idea or dream. Yet others always seemed anxious to get their pieces finished, always trying to schedule way before the healing the time allowed. The kind of situation is exactly how he met Inias. 

Inias had come in wanting a simple arm piece that required two sessions of greyscale shading. He was sweating obviously nervous about the needles. A common fear among Cas’s clients, distraction always a great tool to help ease the fear. They fell into effortless conversation about Inias’ work as a librarian and how the piece he wanted was from his favorite book series. Cas commenting on his father was an author and writing was truly an admirable career. 

Flirting had always been something that went over Cas’ head so when Inias was tripping over himself to ask Cas out for coffee after their session he was flabbergasted. Coffee turned into dinner and dinner turned into weekend stays. Inias somehow slotting into Cas’ routine until this morning. He hadn’t expected for Dean and Inias to almost come to blows in the entry way. Not that it mattered now, Dean and Sam would always come first. Inias was a passing fling, nice while it lasted but anyone who thought the boys didn’t belong in his life was the one who didn’t belong. 

Charlie bounded into his office waving around his appointment book. He had hired the fiery redhead to help with the office work after the business grew too large for Meg and him to handle alone. She was a tremendous help and wicked amazing with a computer. The fact she was one of Dean’s best friends, typically keeping tabs on him was an added bonus they kept secret between them. 

“So, I managed to rearrange the schedule like you asked but uh— “Charlie bit her lip nervously “You, um have a visitor.” Cas quirked an eyebrow following Charlie out into the lobby. Meg was glaring daggers at the body lingering around the lobby. 

“Inias?” Cas questioned furrowing his brows “I told you I was going to call later.”

“I know, but you seemed upset this morning, I wanted to talk,” Inias said shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

“Inias this is where I work,” Cas voice was stern bordering reprimanding “This is not a conversation for here.”

Inias stilled staring holes into the floor “Where is a good place for this conversation?”

“Inias—”

Inias’ tear-rimmed eyes flashed up at the tattoo artist “No, Castiel don’t Inias me. I thought…I thought we had something real, and then this morning I’m being kicked out.”

Castiel put his hands up trying to defuse the situation “Inias, you need to calm down, and we can talk about this.”

“NO, I’m done talking,” Inias’ voice hysterical “You’ll always pick them, I meant nothing to you.” Tears fell freely down his red blotchy face. So much for painless. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the only thing Castiel could do was rip the Band-Aid off and tell the truth “I will…I will always pick them. I made a promise Inias. If you can’t fit in with our family, then you shouldn’t be in it. I’m sorry.” He couldn’t see them but Castiel knew Meg and Charlie were having a field day in the background. And the I told you so’s would be never ending now. He should have listened to Meg when she said hadn’t liked Inias since day one. Castiel wrote it off as petty jealously, but this morning really opened his eyes to the red flags he had been dismissing. 

Inias opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it gritting his teeth before storming out of the parlor. Not the way Castiel had wanted to end things but effective, nonetheless. He was going to need stiff drink tonight to starve off his growing headache. 

Turning to the whispering onlookers “Alright girls, shows over, let’s get back to work.” 

The rest of the day passed quickly. Client after client, Castiel drowned himself in ink and buzzing looking forward to going home for some of Dean’s cooking. If he was lucky Dean would make hamburgers tonight, his favorite. The thought had him salivating through his last client. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel would never get tired of seeing Baby sitting in the driveway. Never get tired of seeing her beautiful black glean in the Centerpointe sunlight. Dean took great pride in her after his father gifted Baby to him although the memory was bittersweet. While Dean had received the beautiful car, he had always dreamed of, it came at the price of his father’s disappearance. The hunts became more frequent after the disappearance, Cas couldn’t tell if Dean was chasing after the demon his father so badly wanted or chasing his father’s shadow. 

He ran his hand lovingly over Baby’s hood. The car was as much family as any of them. 

“Dean? Sam?” Cas called out entering the house. 

“In the kitchen!” Cas headed towards the kitchen only to be greeted by the delicious smell of hamburgers. 

Cas took a moment to breath in the yummy scent before asking “Where’s Sam?” 

Dean turned from the frying pan waving the spatula around “He ran off to Kevin’s right after you left, who knows what those nerds are up to, hungry?”

“Starving.” Cas commented. He went to the fridge and grab two beers earning him a question eyebrow from Dean. 

“Rough day?” 

Cas opened his beer and took a sip before answering “Inias came by the parlor, things got messy.” His voice flat. Dean plated the burgers and graciously accepted the beer Cas handed him. Castiel moaned around the bite of burger he took. Goodness, did he miss Dean’s cooking. So much so he had apparently missed the first part of Dean’s question. 

His cheeks pinked as he stated he hadn’t heard a word. 

Dean chuckled. “I said how messy did things get?”

Cas swallowed the bite he took “Broke up, made him cry, it was a horrible scene.” 

“Not sugar-coating it are we?”

“Can’t I enjoy my burger in peace?”

“Nope,” Dean said popping the p “Not with that sour puss attitude and I hate the world face.” Cas frowned only for a second before Dean was poking his finger in his face. 

Swatting at Dean’s hand “Dean—” was the only word Cas got out before Dean was tickling him. He tried to squirm away, but Dean was too quick pouncing on top of Cas as he fell on to the floor. Fingers assaulting his ribcage and arm pits. 

“Okay…okay..okayyy” Cas wheezed around his fits of giggles. Dean looked smug straddling Cas’ waist. Dean leaned down placing his hands on each side of Cas’ head. Cas felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe from the tickling, maybe from the way Dean’s pupils began to dilate as they both caught their breath. He tracked Dean’s eyes as they shifted from his lips to his eyes to his lips finally settling on his eyes. Cas wet his lips, Dean mirroring his actions. 

“You were too good for him Cas,” Dean whispered his voice hoarse. Cas nodded, gulping as Dean settled his weight on top of him leaning a tad closer. If this was a game of chicken, Castiel was going to lose. Bees. He could think of bees instead of how much he was enjoying the heat radiating off Dean’s body. Castiel studied Dean’s features like he was honestly looking at him for the first time, when did he become so handsome? Did his eyes always have flecks of gold or was he simply imagining what was happening. Dean leaned forward again closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against his own. Nope, not his imagination. 

Cas let out a shuttering breath has Dean nudged against his nose with his own. He whispered Dean’s name not sure what spell they were both under. As abruptly as Dean’s weight had settled on him it was gone and he was being hauled to his feet. Dean’s face was flushed, his eyes cast down. 

Castiel hooked a finger underneath Dean’s chin turning his face so he could see his eyes “Dean,”

“Cas,” Dean said licking his lips. They looked soft if not slightly chapped. Cas swayed a forward this time wondering just how soft Dean’s lips were. 

“DEAN! CAS!” Sam’s voice bellowed causing the pair to jump apart. Sam looked disheveled, panting, and pale. 

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean moved towards the shaky Sam. 

Sam swallowed trying to catch his breath “It’s Dad Dean, he called the burner in the car, I heard it on my way in, he found him Dean, he found the demon that killed mom,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe the angst inside me is too strong. Leave comments it feeds my muse. See you in chapter 7. XOXO, Alice


End file.
